We Have Survived As We Had For All Our Lives
by Midweekcomic13
Summary: The Galaxy is a cruel place where luck plays more than fate. A species that has survived till they achieve interstellar flight is a lucky one, spared from the harsh reality. But Humanity isn't one of those species, as a young race that barely just started their space age, the Galaxy plays a cruel luck upon mankind. Humanity, now forced to leave Earth, must face their Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Beginning Of An End

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi! This is my first try in making a Fanfiction story after 2 years of reading other's story, so I hope that you enjoy the story and have a good read!. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect!, So don't sue me please.**_

**PS: Sorry if there are multiple grammar errors, English is my second language. **

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

_**The Year 2016**_

_#Outside The International Space Station#_

_**15 Minute before disaster struck**_

Astronaut Darcy Dillene is a type of scientist that like to do science indoor rather than outdoor, or in this case out of the airlock in darkness of space. Don't get her wrong, she likes outdoor when she isn't working and enjoying life.

But the fact is…, in space where death is a single glass crack or a rip on a suit away. Many people would have the mindset of just staying safely inside the space station and hope that no incident will happen that will lead to your death.

Astronaut Darcy Dillene is one of those people, so now she is asking herself this question…. "_Why the hell am I outside the comfort of the space station doing maintenance?... oh right, so that if anything happens to the station everyone can be useful… maybe it's because I lost the bet on who would do the next maintenance, can't remember…._" Darcy thought.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she then turns and saw her scientist partner/lover Yuri Yevgeni.

"If you can stop day dreaming for a minute and do your job, maybe we can get out of this suit faster and do something that, ohh I don't know… something you and I both would love to do" Yuri said through his mic with a smile on his face.

"Ohh do shut up Yuri, I don't see you doing your job" Darcy said in a playful tone "Ahh….but I did and finish before you do because I wasn't day dreaming on the job" replied Yuri.

"Yeah but at least I'm do my job properly and cleanly, not like yours. Do I need to remind you the super glue incident?" replied Darcy with a smirk on her face.

"Okay okay! no need to remind me of that, not my most proudest and memorable moment. But in my defense, I didn't know _that _would happen if I used super glue in space." Said Yuri with red color spreading on his face while remembering those awkward moments.

Darcy sigh while turning back to her work and said "Forget it, and for your information I finish my part of….work just about…..now!, there now that is done. You know this space station is so old, it's a wonder that it hasn't even been scrapped and make a new one with all this maintenance work that need to be done."

She turns to Yuri and asked "What was it that we would love to do at the station hmm….?"

Yuri, now forgot about the incident, smiled to her "Well… the other's hasn't finish their work yet so we can have a few hours alone in the statio-" said Yuri before interrupted by Darcy who pointed behind him while saying.

"Wait…what's that Yuri?"

"Hmmm?..."

Said Astronaut looked behind him and saw something that will change the humanity as he knew it. He saw multiple specks in the distance that was growing in size incredibly fast. It didn't take long for him to know what it was. Rocks, hundreds and hundreds of unidentified space rocks that is hurtling towards their general direction.

Yuri Yevgeni was so shocked that he almost missed what his fellow astronaut was saying " –ri Yuri, listen Yuri! come on, we have to go." Said Darcy shouting through her mic to get said person attention.

Finally Yuri snapped out of his shock and sprang into action. He quickly grabbed his lover and made their way out of the meteorite direction by flying/floating to the next part of the station.

If it was a second longer, they would join the part of the station that they were working on… in pieces.

As both scientist fly/float away, they see the part of the station they were working on being hit by multiple of the space rocks. Effectively destroying the multi-million dollar worth of equipment's

"S-shit!, that w-was close, a little longer and we might be dead. W-wait….. where are the other's?..." Said Darcy with a shaky voice in a slight tone of fear.

Panic settled in the two astronauts as they saw the end part of the station being destroyed by space rocks and hope that their fellow astronauts was fine.

As luck would have it, their friends was on the other side of the station. Out of harm's way.

" –cy, Yuri ar-… ok?. I repeat, Darcy, Yuri are you ok?, status report." A voice said suddenly through their ear piece.

"This is Yuri, Darcy and I are fine, I repeat, Darcy and I are fine John. We manage to spot something before it hit this side of the station." Yuri manages to replied to John.

The voice whose name is John asked "What the hell happened there?, I was doing work here and the next thing I see is the other side of the station in pieces."

"I don't know, me and Darcy had just finish work and then Darcy spots something in the distance and it turns out to be a fuckin space rock. Not just one, but hundreds of it. If it wasn't for her we would be dead before we knew it." Replied Yuri.

"Alright it might be rouge asteroids so calm down, I think it's over for now but we better get back inside the space station and report back to Houston about our situation." Says John

But then he looked at Earth and saw something that horrifies him.

"My god…" Says John before pointing at Earth and said "Look at Earth…" Every single astronaut on the station turns to Earth and was shocked when they saw multiple bright glowing dot started showing on the surface of Earth.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

_**3 Minutes before disaster struck**_

#Somewhere in one of the many city on Earth#

On the streets of a lively city in the morning, the noise of car engine rumbling, sound of honking from car whose owner are trying not to be late for work. Phones ringing from multiple people at the same time talking business, life or work. The smell of polluted air in the city in which the hardworking citizen of the city are already used to after years of living in the city.

This was what considered normal for the everyday life for the people of the city. It wasn't a perfect life, but a good life none the less.

While people were doing their everyday routine, they will not notice the life changing event that will take place at any moment.

High in the sky, unnoticed by the citizen of the city. Is a multiple dot in the horizon which is glowing in bright light streaming down toward the city.

_**0 Minutes before disaster struck**_

The only time said thing would be notice by people is when the first one hit one of the many tall skyscrapers of the city, killing or trapping those who are unfortunate enough to be in the building when it happened.

The first one struck down, but it will not be the last. One after another more fell down from the sky hitting and destroying the infrastructure of the city whilst killing people in the process.

Sadly, this is one of many things to come that will lead to the destruction of Earth and all her inhabitants.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

_**5 Days Later after the meteorite disaster**_

#On an unknown location in a top secret building#

In a building where its infrastructure can withstand a direct missile blast which warhead contain enough explosives to level a small town.

It was expensive to build as it uses the strongest material known to modern science. So expensive that the amount itself is enough to build multiple space station equivalent to the International Space station 5 times with more fund to spare.

It was worth it however when the main function of the building is to house most of the world leaders in a single room to discuss matters that concerns the world they live in. Like the mass destruction that just recently happened.

This building was secretly constructed when leaders from major countries all around the world manage to achieve a mutual understanding of each other. It was a fragile peace, but a world peace none the less.

Within the reinforced room of the building, inside contains an oval shape table which is big enough to accommodate the leaders of major countries.

"Ok" Said a man, "With us all gathered here, let's get down to business shall we?"

"Yes we should, time is at the essence" a women replied hastily. "As you all should know, we will address each other with letter assigned to you earlier." She said with a rushed but still professional tone.

"Thank you professor Q, I think it's better if you start us off as you know more than we do." Says a man with a British accent and an E as a nametag.

"Very well E, as you all well aware, as of 5 days ago, there was a disaster that led to a mass destruction and high loss of lives. The cause of this was a number of previously unspotted small asteroids counting in the hundreds." Q tells to everyone in the room while turning on the projector to show videos of the destroyed cities and falling asteroids that was about to hit more of the cities.

"We were lucky that astronauts posted on the International Space Station manage to see what was it that was flying towards Earth. With that information, we can rule out space debris on what made this disaster happened." Q continuous to say.

"Well….. at least we don't need to worry about blaming people for their space junk" Said G with a thick accent. "Did you found out how this happened and where it came from Q?" Asked G with concern in his voice.

"From outer space, duh…" A man with an A nametag says suddenly.

"Your answer is correct A, but it doesn't answer where it specifically came from in space." Replied Q.

"We initially thought it was rouge asteroids from the asteroid belt, but that was out of the question when the trajectory of the rough asteroids did not shows it came from the asteroid belt." Continuous Q.

"Instead, after we direct most of the world space telescope to the direct trajectory of the asteroids. We found out it came from something entirely else…." Q says with fear riddle her voice.

"Umm…. well what is it then?..." a man says with an R nametag slightly worried in the professor tone of fear.

"This…." Answered Professor Q and in turn changed the projector screen picture showing a thermal image of a large, roughly, round mass where it has a color which indicates a very very high temperature.

"Analysis of this object named DOE-13, says that it emits high radiation rays, extreme temperature that is higher than our Sun, has a large mass and moving at a very very high speed and it seems to be increasing rapidly." Q informs them

"What's that?" Everybody at the table asks in an almost perfect unison.

"That, gentlemen…. is a rouge Neutron Star that is bigger than our Sun itself….." Replied Q with a sorrow tone in her voice.

Everyone in the room expect Q was shocked at the information given to them, they were speechless.

Then E manage to find his voice and asked Q "I-is it….. hea-heading towards us?"

Q, turn her head down and, with a sad voice, says "…Yes….."

"How long?…. how long before it reaches Earth?" He asked Q

"…" replied Q with a whisper in which they all can't hear.

"Q…. how long?" E asked again.

Q looked up to him and said to E "….75 years starting as of 5 days ago…"

She then pressed a button on the table and a section a wall slide out to reveal a timer.

Time left: 74 years 11 months and 26 days

Panic spread across the room and amidst the panic, E closes his eye and said the last thing before they unceremoniously declared the meeting was over until tomorrow so that they can calm down and have a rest after the shocking news.

"God help us all…."

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

*#-_**CHAPTER FINISH**_-#*

**Author notes: Well, I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter. Again I am very sorry if there is grammar error. Please review and tell me what you think about it, remember this is my first time writing a story so please be kind in the review. Don't worry though, I am sure after a few chapters, I will get better at this.**

**Until then, I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The End Of An Age

Path That Will Lead To Our Salvation

Chapter 2: Knowledge Is Power But Silence Is Golden

**Hi! And welcome back to my second chapter of this story. But before that I will like to give my thanks to my fellow reader for their helpful review, I will take their advice into consideration. So if anyone wants to Beta my stories, just PM me and well start discussing from there. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect!, so don't sue me please.**_

**PS: Again I'm sorry if there is any grammar error, until I can get a Beta, I will try my best to make this chapter as clean as possible.**

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

**The Year 2016, 8 days after Zero Hour**

**Time Left: 74 Years, 11 Months and 23 Days **

# On an undisclosed location in a top-secret building #

"-nd destruction can be seen almost everywhere in many major cities around the world. Washington DC, Paris, Sydney, London, Moscow and others are almost completely leveled. Some coastal cities are wiped out because of a large tsunami in parts of South America and Africa. Millions of lives are lost and the death count are still rising as rescue workers desperately tries to find any survivors that are still traps in many of the fallen buildings, but what they find are mostly the dead. It has already been 8 days since the disaster struck and officials from around the world has still yet to shed some light on the current situation but some are speculating it might be space debris or rouge aster-"

That was all the news reporter could say before the TV screen turn off.

"God dammit, this is turning into a more complicated mater." Said E whose eyes are tired from the constant report of infrastructure damage, economics loss and the death count of his citizen.

"I agree…." R decided to say. "With the media trying to pry answers from us, the economy in a brink of collapse, and the impending doom that threatens our very existence. I can say that we have our hands in the shits"

R wasn't looking better than E, his homeland has been hit harder than any other countries. Since his country is bigger in mass, he has more problems than he can handle with.

Professor Q decided to say "As R has put it lightly; the aftermath of this event has also severely crippled several of the world industries putting another obstacle in our upcoming plans to avoid the impending doom."

"Speaking of impending doom what plans are you suggesting that we go with professor?" A says the first time since the meeting started.

Q clears her throat and says "Well with the short amount of time and loss of several important members of my team, not much gentlemen. My team and I will need more time to gather our options and replace our members whose are unfortunate enough to be killed in the disaster. If not, our progress will be slow."

"We will try to assign some of the best people from around the world to your team professor, but it will take time as people outside will get suspicious if some of the great minds just disappear. Is there anything else that might help your team professor" E Says

"Now that you mention it, my team and I will need more funds for the project as I feel that new technology will need to be researched and manufactured by engineer for whatever future plans we might have. Also I will need these two people here *she hands E a piece of paper containing two names* to be here since I will be staying here a while" Said Q

"We will try to get your funding professor, but with the economy in the brink of collapse. I don't think you will be getting big funds anytime soon. It will also be difficult to transfer funds without being suspicious either. But I can at least get you the two person you requester in under 2 days" Replied E.

"Thank you E"

Then R ask, "Speaking of suspicious, how are we going to tell the media about our current situation?, should we tell them the truth or make a cover story."

"We can't tell the public the truth or more chaos will ensure and given our situation, we can't afford people panicking running around the streets shouting 'The end is near!'." G replied hastily.

"I agree.." Q said, "We can't let the public know or civil order will collapse and put another big obstacle to our future plans. We need the people to calm down and say that the worse has ended." Continues Q

"It's settled then, all in this room will not reveal our current situation to the public in hopes that civil order will maintained." G Told them and all in the room say in unison "Agreed!".

"What about the smaller nations?" A ask, "What about them?" R says to A.

A answered R question by saying "Well, as far as I know, we are the only people to know about the impending doom, shouldn't we be telling other world leaders about the situation. Maybe we can even get their help, no matter how small."

E sighs and says "We don't know if the other nation's leader will even help us at all A. Given the level of destruction I think most of them will try to save themselves and get whatever resource so they can rebuild."

"But how would you know that every single one of them will be like 'every man for themselves' E?!" A countered. It wasn't known to many people, but A and E has a sort of rivalry where they would argue every time they discuss matters no matter how small.

"I don't know A!, but we also don't know if some of them even want to help us. We can't risk telling to other leader's information about our current situation and risk a leak in this secret. It's tough, but we need the population of the world to be calm so we can carry out the future plans without trouble!." E sharply replied.

"That's enough you two!, we have enough trouble now so quite the fuck down. A, I'm sorry but E is right, we just can't risk information leaking out to the public. If it does, we might have ended humanity because of that." G says trying to get control of the two.

"But!..." A tries to say but cut off by R "Enough A, we have other matters to discuss now, please."

A reluctantly comply but his face shows that he wasn't about to drop the subject easily.

Q looks at her watch and says "Well, time is at the essence, I will need to be with my team to supervise the planning. If you will excuse me." "Of course Professor, we thank you for your time. We will be seeing you later on the next meeting to discuss on the option you compiled." E said while smiling to her.

With that Q went out of the room to meet her team.

"Now" G says, "What's next on the list of discussion concerning the world?"

"Well, we have the matter on several member like F, C, J, AU, AR and others that was killed in the disaster or gone missing. How are we supposed to replace them? This organization is top-secret and only very high official knows this organization even exists. Not even The United Nation Knows we exist. We can't just let newly appointed leader to join this organization. It was clear that in the new organization system that the next country leader to join us must have the previous leader approval." Said R while reading a report from a paper.

E sighs at the loss of many members of the organizations as most of them had been his friend; there were many of them from the major countries before the disaster happened.

Now there is only 4 of them currently in the building, some others that did survive the disaster can't join because their country needs them or gone missing, their fate still unknown. E hope that his best friend H was alright as H was among the missing member.

"This is troublesome, with no way for us to get access to AR rich oil supply, C abundance of construction workers and J advance technology without suspicion and high cost. Our progress on the future plans might be slowed down because of this." A finally decided to say after he lost the previous argument.

"Yes…. this will be a set back to our future plans. But I think the solution is that we should get a close political friend of AR, C and J, if they have any, and get them to be leaders of their respective country. It will take a while but the payoff will hopefully be great." E suggests.

"While I think your solution is great E, we have to remember that not all politicians would want to lead their country. It would be a great burden to suddenly force unto them. We might have to convince them first without stating our true intention on why we need them to lead their country." R said

"_That is true, how are we going to solve that problem…..wait…that will work" _G thought to himself.

"I think I know how we are going to solve that problem. How about we fabricate a fake will of each previous leader that say along the lines of 'I want my political friend to take my place and lead my country to prosperity '. With that we may be able to get those we wanted to lead their country with the illusion that they are honouring their deceased friend." Said G,

It's a great plan in G opinion but the thought of using dead people to solve their problems make him feel a bit sick. 'It's a small sacrifice, for the better of humanity' G say to himself to reassure him that what he's going to do is doing is right.

"I agree with you G, while I think it's wrong to use dead people for our own purpose. I am capable of seeing the necessary sacrifice needed for the future plans to work. I agree with his plan." Said A supporting G plan.

"I also agree" R said to them.

"I disagree!" shouted E angrily as the thought of using some of his dead friend for their own gain sickens him. "How can you guys so easily agree to G plan?, doesn't it disturb you to use your decease friend for your own use. R, how can you agree so easily, some of them is even your close friend?!." E continues to say his disagreement.

With that question asked by E, R grimly replied "I'm sorry E, but as a leader of my country, I have to put my feeling aside for the greater good of my people….". E was shocked by R statement, he turns to A and Q and says desperately "Guys.., you can't be serious about this plan do you…do…you?".

G decided to answer E question, "Sorry E, we are serious. As they say, 'desperate times call for desperate measure'. I'm really am sorry E, but with humanity existence being threatens, we need to do everything we can in our power to avoid so. Even if it does sickens us…".

A also decided to say "If it was in any other circumstances E I would agree with you, I really would for once, but as G said we have no choice if we want to save humanity from certain destruction. Sacrifice has to be made."

E was silent and stayed that way for a while, in that silent moment E thought to himself, _"I am sorry my friends, I hope it could have been different. H if you are alive or not…..forgive me…"._

With a deep sigh, E looks at A, G, R and said "Very well, I will go through this plan. But that doesn't mean I will like it, let's get this worked out perfectly and flawlessly without trouble. Now, how are we going to do this?, I don't think I can do-…."

With that G interrupted E and said "Don't worry E , I know a man who is right for the job so leave the work to me."

E let out a relieved breath, clearly showing how he hates following the plan. Let alone doing it himself.

"Thank you G" Thank E

G just nodded.

The room was silent for a moment before R decided to continue the meeting, "Well, with that settle, we can get on to other matters-." But before he could say anything further, E said "Wait… before we continue how about we take a fifteen minute break?"

"Ok then, this meeting will take a fifteen minute break. As you all know, protocol dictates that all you see or hear in this room must stay classified." "Even Q?" "Even Q, don't tell her about the plan to replace the leaders of other country that has lost or missing their current leader. The fewer the people know the better." R says to remind his fellow leaders the level of classification that is about the information on the disaster.

With that, the four people in the room slowly make their way out to enjoy the short break. But not for E, E quickly made his way to the toilet. When inside he then start to wash his face by using the sink as his stress level is reaching its maximum capacity.

E sighs at the current turn of events and starts to think back what transpire at the meeting, _"I still can't believe that we are really going through the plan, hmmm…. at least…at least I don't have to do any work for that to succeed. But still…." _E thought and the rest he was thinking was forgotten when he notice that his short break is about to end.

E quickly made his way back to the meeting room, but as he was walking there he stumbled upon Professor Q who is carrying some important looking files.

"Ahhh Edward, I hope that the meeting is going smoothly?" Asked Q who now uses their real name as they are not in the meeting room

"Umm yes Quincy Quinn…. you could say that… and please, call me Ethan" replied the now named Ethan Edward "Call me Quinn and is there anything wrong? You look very tired there Ethan." Quinn says with a worried tone.

"Nah nope, I'm fine. It's just the stress of running the country with all the things going on at the same time, and now the impending doom that threatens our very existence really did put a toll on me" Ethan Edward answered her with a small smile. "But don't worry, I'm fine really"

"Are you sure Ethan, you look so tired. I don't recommend you work too much, you need some rest too. You're only human." Said Quinn

"Again I'm fine Quinn, don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." Ethan assures her with a smile, "Umm…I thought you're supposed to be supervising you team Quinn?" Ethan then asks when he remembered that Quinn was supposed to be with her team. "Ahh, I was just getting some file that concerns .what for my team."

"Is that right… oh crap! I forgot that the meeting would be starting soon. I'll see you later Professor" Said Ethan now remembering that he is needed in the meeting room.

"Oh ok, don't let me stop you" Quinn says with a smile on her face.

With that said, Ethan hastily went back into the meeting room. When he enters the room, A says with a smirk on his face "E, how nice for you to join us. What? Can't remember that we only had fifteen minute break that you suggested?, I thought that you would be the first back in the meeting room since you wanted one."

"Shut up A, I'm not in the mood for your shit." Ethan replied angrily to A while sitting down on his chair. "For your information, I got caught up talking to Professor Q and simply forgotten the time."

"For a gentleman you sure are rude to forget about your own work E" A said to himself and Ethan almost didn't catch what he said. "What did you say A!?" Ethan shouted.

"I said-" A tried to say before he was interrupted by R hitting his fist on the table and saying "Enough!" Both A and Ethan was startled by R angry voice as it conflict the usually quiet and calm personality of R.

"I've had enough of you two both bitchin about small things, you are leaders of your country for heaven sake. Try to act as one! rather than a spoilt 6 year old child that didn't get what he wanted. We are professional and try to remember that the purpose of this meeting is to make sure that humanity does not go extinct because of a Neutron Star!. Now it seems that I would also have to stop two fully grown men arguing with each other long enough to save humanity." R took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look….., I know we all are stressed out with all that is happening and getting a little moody. I know, my country got hit harder than you two combined so don't give me 'my country got hit hard' shit. If it helps, try to remember that the hardship we will go through now will ensure the survival of our species. Think of the next generation to come that will to remember our hard work. Think of your future children lives."

R sighs and says "I also know that we will not live to see the fruits of our labor, but our next successor might and continue were we have starting from this very room. So please, let's CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GET BACK TO WORK!." R lets out a breath and took a deep breath from his long speech.

Silence dominate in the meeting room as they were still shock at R outburst, who knew the calm and quite person can get this angry.

Minutes passed without a single word being said and the noise that can be heard is outside of the meeting room as workers hastily doing their job.

It took a while but G finally manage to find his voice and says "Well, now that we manage to 'calm' down, let's get back to our discussion shall we?."

"Alright, let us then. Let's see what's next on the discussion shall we…" R said while looking through different files. "How about we discuss… the construction of a Research and Manufactory Facility so that our scientist and engineer can work without being disturbed"

"Alright, let's get on with it, so we can get some rest for the first time in days. Any problem with the construction plan?" A says to them.

"Well the problem is that most of the recommended sites are now destroyed by the asteroids and it will take time to make those sites buildable. It could takes years that we can't afford to lose. Also, there is the issue of resources and workers that is needed for the construction." R decided to answer A question.

"Hmm…., I think we should discuss about the location for the construction first." G says to them.

"Whatever, R what location site that is available now that isn't affected by the asteroids?" A said lazily.

"Well.." R started to say, "We have Alaska, Greenland….what's left of it, New Zealand lush countryside, South Australia near the Emu Junction Airport, The Sahara Desert, China mountain range and the Antarctica."

"…..that isn't a lot to choose from." Ethan stated. "It's the best we have now, don't start complaining. Now, let's choose a suitable location." Says R.

"Hmm I admit that I'm not good at choosing location so I recommend that we ask Professor Q advice in this matter?" G suggested to his colleague. "Why can't we decide for ourselves G? I mean it's not exactly rocket science." A asked to G.

G crossed his hand and replied, "We are politicians A, not a geologist. We can't treat choosing the construction site that lightly, we need to think the cost and upkeep before and after building the facility. We simply can't waste what's left of our resources than needed."

"Wait, Q is a geologist? I thought she was just our residence umm..what you called them. 'Space scientist'?" A ask lamely.

"An Astronomer A, and yes she is one. But she also has a PhD in geology, biology and physics. She is also a cosmologists, astrophysicists, astrobiologists, physicist and apparently psychiatry." Says R trying to help A in his confusion while reading through Quinn files and amazed by how much knowledge this women have at such a fairly young age of 34.

"Wow!, she must be like a super scientist then huh?. She's not bad-looking too." A said with sarcasm and with a smile on his face.

R chuckled a bit and said, "In a way yes, Professor Q is one the best mind in our time and she contributed a lot in our recent space program. This is why she is one of few who knew of this organization existence. Also, she's a mother of two A."

"Oh, didn't know that. Wait, don't tell me that the two people she requested are her children?." A ask in curiosity. "Yes" Ethan then decided to answer his question "Their twins, a boy and a girl, about three years of age. They are being taken care of the local babysitter when Q out at work."

"Ok, we are getting of topic here. Now, should we ask the Professor Q for advice or not?" G said, trying to get his colleague attention back to work.

"I say yes."

"Me too."

"I agree."

With that G stated, "Ok now that we all agreed, we will postpone this discussion till the next meeting with Professor Q." "Now what's next?..." R says while looking at the different file on his desk.

"Well, we do have the resource crisis. I think that should be cleared up next." Ethan suggested.

"Yes….that is important." R clears his throat and said with pure seriousness, "With many of the world natural and artificial resources being destroyed by the asteroids, the power balance and political power of some country have become destabilize. Mainly, it's the country that relies on imported resources and goods to meet their country demands."

"It has also caused several European countries from mid-north west to start small skirmish on the other European nations in the eastern side of Europe for the resource reserves as they are desperate enough to take whatever resources they can to keep them from collapsing." R continues while getting a file that has a big red 'TOP SECRET' on it. "There is also report from my intelligence agency saying that in the light of this new threat to the attacked nations. Many of them are making a sizeable alliance to combining their military power, resources and economies to not only counter the aggressive nations, but also to survive from the disaster."

"Through this event, the number of attacks from the aggressive nations should be getting smaller, if their rational enough, as they have no near enough military power to go against the new alliance. While this would be good news, I'm afraid sadly that this won't last long as it would no doubt force the aggressive nations to make an alliance of their own and a war between these two new alliances would break out and it will be devastating to our rapidly diminishing resources." R says with a grim look on his face.

"What countries are in the alliance?" Ethan asked.

"Well it is mostly the North Eastern part of the European countries that is making the alliance and its growing outwards to the South West as more European nations are joining the alliance." R answered.

"This is worrying" G started, "If this keeps up, the European nations will be split into three factions and the two factions will no doubt be asking for help to the western European nations like my country. Even your country will be involved E."

"Dammit, the world situation is worsening by the day, with war going to break out in the future. I don't know how it's going to get worse." A stated while holding his head in frustration.

"It's about to get worse A." R said while looking at his phone, "Look at the screen" he then turns on the projector to see a news reporter saying something important.

"-just in, war broke out between South Korea and North Korea. There was an explosion on the border wall that has sparked a small skirmish between the two nation border guards and turn into a full-blown war. As we can see now *the camera pans into a convoy of South Korea military transport heading toward the border line* there has been a massive military deployment to the border of North and South Korea. No one knows who fired first and both nations are blaming each other, but one thing is certain, it is going to be a long and gruesome war."

"I take it back…." A said, "This can get worse…"

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

*#_**Humanity Book Of History, Volume 13**_#*

_**Chapter 113, the Order, Peace and Prosperity Organization (O.P.P.O)**_

Not much of the organization is known as the only source of information was provided by 'The Great Four'. Even then, the information they given to us is the very basic of how the organization run.

The organization was secretly made on October 13 2014 B.D.E when all the major nations of the world manage to achieve a fragile but relatively stable peace and needed a more suitable organization for their needs as the United Nation was not suitable for them.

The organization main purposed was to maintain peace between members of the organization, but it also serve as a way to improve their country in economy, social, military and space program which is recently added when getting equipment and astronauts to space was cheaper. This is due to the fact that a new revolutionary design was made. (More information in the _**Chapter 120, 2015 B.D.E Revolutionary Space Program**_)

The first members of the organization have also made a new system on replacing their future retiring members. (More information on _**Chapter 114, The O.P.P.O system**_)

The number of members in the organization was many before the event that changed humanity, but after the asteroids disaster event that is now commonly known as 'It Began' had almost wiped all members of the organization. There were only four known surviving members at the time, this four would be later in history being known as 'The Great Four'. (More information in the _**Chapter 200, The Great Four**_)

That is all that is known to the Order, Peace and Prosperity Organization (O.P.P.O). The rest of it was lost in time and in the knowledge of 'The Great Four' when they passed away.

***#-CHAPTER FINISH-#***

**Author notes: Well I hope you people enjoyed it, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in there. For those people that doesn't like me naming people by letter, don't worry, their name will be revealed soon in the later chapter so I am sorry if there is any confusion. Also thank you for the helpful reviews and I hope you will continue to do so. Also, I will be planning a rewrite on chapter 1 and 2 if I feel like it needed so. Anyway, thank you again for reading my story and I will see you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:Intense Skirmish, Intense Talk

Civilization Ends, But Life Continues

Chapter 3: Intense Firefight And Intense Meeting

**Yo!, MidWeekComic13 here bringing you a new chapter in my first story and so sorry for the late update, life catches up to me in mysterious way. But some good news is that the name will be resolved in this chapter so you won't be confused with the character names. Still looking to for a Beta so if anyone wants to be one, just PM me. While I wait for a beta, I will have to use people I know to help me in cleaning up my chapter. So for now, enjoy.**

**P.S, please read the last note at the end of the chapter, its informative.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect!, so don't sue me please.**_

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**_

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

**The Year 2016, 13 days after Zero Hour**

**Time Left 74 Years, 11 Months 18 Days **

**#Location: Near the borderline of North and South Korea#**

In a peaceful part of a land, untouched by mankind modernization, was a detachment squad of eight soldiers from its platoon of fifty that was tasked with patrolling the perimeter. These seven men and a woman were trained to kill but they were not battle tested nor have the experience of going into a war field.

It was a hot and sunny day; the eight men were obviously uncomfortable with their multiple layers of clothing and ballistic vest. One of the soldiers decided to state the obvious with a lazy tone for the umpteenth time "Man….today sucks, it's hot outside and we have patrol duty. Hey sarge, why can't we just stay at HQ? It's not like the enemy would be stupid enough to attack a heavily defended base"

"Besides, they would probably be at the frontline trying to end the stalemate at the border" He continues.

His sergeant sigh, clearly annoyed by his complain and said "We have to follow our orders corporal, even though HQ knows that an attack on the base would be unlikely, it would be unwise to not take precaution."

While the sergeant was replying the corporal question, two soldiers at the back of the group made a bet

"I'll bet my entire week worth of dessert ration that sarge will start about the nature of war for the hundredth time" said by the only women in the team with whose affectionately been nicknamed Doc for her obsession with perfect health. Her looks are pretty standard, but in the army she could be consider as a beauty in the battlefield.

"Make that two weeks and you have a deal doc" a man to her side replied whose nickname is 'the big guy' for his large robust body build.

"Deal"

The sergeant stopped for a moment and faced his fellow soldier "Beside, this is the nature of war men. We can't afford to make a single mistake or more soldiers like you and me would die needlessly when we could avoid it. It is also imperative that we follow orders to the letter so-"

"Told ya I was right" The doc said with a smug on her face "Now make it rain big guy"

The man in question gave the women his money while grumbling to himself. After he gave his money, he looked at the women to his side and said in a playful tone "You know, if you do me a favor I ask at base camp. I could consider giving you more money that this"

The doc glared at him before laughing and said "Hahaha, not gonna happen in a million year big guy even if you are the last man on earth"

The man in question replied "Well it was worth the try doc"

"…Humm..I thought I told you guys I don't like being called that. I mean…I'm not even a doctor" doc said with a frown on her face.

The big guy turns his head towards her and said with a straight face.

"Well for one your obsesses with prefect health-" _"I do not!"_ "-which you force others to do exercise well beyond their limit to fit your expectation.-" _"At least you guys are in tip top shape than you were before boot camp"_ "-Two, you seem to know more medical fact that your average medic-" _"It doesn't hurt to have a healthy interest you know"_ "-without even taking a reference from a real doctor,-" "Is this revenge for the salt incident?" "-it's amazing that you are not considered as a team hazard after that time with you and the salt." "I'm starting to think it was…"

While the two was talking, they didn't notice that the sergeant finish talking until the corporal said something.

"If you put it that way sarge, I guess that would be a good point." One of his private says. "But still, haven't seen action since this war started. Been itchin to use my gun sarge, that's what we have trained for at boot camp right?"

The sergeant sigh and continue walking while replying "That is right men, we are train for this. But what we also train to stay alive and not get killed, you all should consider yourself lucky were not in the battlefield. You can get killed easily, with or without training, so shut up, pick up the pace and stay sharp. The faster we do this patrol the faster we get back to HQ. Do I make myself clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" a loud reply came from the squad.

"Alright then" the sergeant started "We got few more clicks to go to our northwest and wer-"

That's all the sergeant got to say before a bullet hit him at the side of his head and fell down to the ground with a red pool of blood surrounding his head.

A quick second of silence in the squad as they stared in disbelieve at their sergeant body, not believing that he is dead.

Then they came to their senses

"Ambush!, contact front, spread out and get to COVER" the corporal shouted.

Suddenly the path ahead of them in the tree line light up with unmistakable assault rifle fire and sound as the remaining seven soldiers got either to s ditch or went to a nearby tree as a cover. Unfortunately, two more got shot fatally and only 5 remain in the squad.

"Shitshitshit return fire, return fire on the enemy contacts!" the corporal on the ground says to his team while shooting his weapon on the general direction of the enemy. Bullet flies past him and narrowly missed him a couple of times.

The remaining five member of the squad got some kills on the advancing enemy but was forced back to cover when another hail of bullet rained down on their position.

Enemy soldiers suddenly started to come out of the tree line and it doesn't take an idiot to know they are being outnumbered ten to one.

"We got shit load of enemy ahead of us sir!" the doc shouted

One of the soldiers called 'The kid' was behind a large tree and tried to shoot back but a hail of enemy fire kept him pinned to the cover_**, "Ahhh shit! I'm pinned, give covering fire. Cover getting shot to pieces here man got to move to another position!"**_ the kid voice rag through the corporal radio.

"Copy that! Stay put and go when I give you the signal." The corporal says through his radio, "You two give suppressing fire on my signal." He said pointing at doc and big guy to his left. They both gave a nod.

"You!" He then pointed to a private nearby to his right and said "Get radio contact to HQ, tell them our situation and we need backup a.s.a.p.!"

"Roger that!" the man replied, he then pull out a radio from his tactical vest and called HQ "HQ this is patrol zero-one-four we are under fire. I repeat we are under fire, hostile forces have use pinned down, we have three casualties, require immediate assistant-"

The corporal then focused his attention back to the firefight and get ready to put down a suppressing fire

"Ok, on my mark give suppressing fire!" He looks to his left to see if the two was ready, he got a nod from both. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok on three! one..two..three, suppressing!"

The tree soldiers then slip out of their cover and fire blindly at the enemy, it worked, but not for long. They manage to kill a couple advancing enemy but that only serve to anger their foe.

The kid that was pinned on the tree made a mad dashed to a rather big ditch while firing a couple of shot from his weapon. He was almost there but then a stray bullet hit him on the leg *thud* "AHH!" he yelped as a sheer hot pain just engulfs his leg and fell just mere feet away from the ditch.

The kid then clutches his injured leg and cried for help in a shaky voice "arrgh! I- I'm fucking hit. ahh shit that hurts!" The corporal fortunately heard his cries and reloads his weapon before going out of cover and sprinted for the downed private.

The corporal fired a few shots behind him before reaching the private and roughly dragging down the man by his collar to the large ditch. And not a moment too soon as bullet peppered the ground where they were just at.

Both of the soldier took a moment of too breath before the corporal asked the kid where he was hit "uggh!…those bastard got a lucky hit on my leg, shit it hurts!. It's not too bad is it?"

The corporal took a moment to check the injury and sigh in relieved as he saw the bullet only hit flesh and not the bone or else it was going to be a problem. "It's only a flesh wound kid, you're lucky it didn't hit the bone."

"Lucky!?" the kid asked loudly as the pain was intense for him "I got shot in the leg, how's not hitting the bone any better!?"

"Well it could shatter your bone, giving you more pain, hit one of your artery, which will also give you more pain and possibly bleed to death. Whichever you prefer." the corporal replied with a straight face to the private while wrapping the wound with a long white cloth and giving painkiller to ease the pain.

Kid just stared at the corporal with a pale face before saying "When you put it that way I guess I can consider myself luck-YEEEE!" the young private yelped when the corporal suddenly tighten the bandage on the wound.

"That's fuckin hurt you bastard!" the young man snapped angrily at the corporal.

"Did I?...hmmm I don't remember doing so" the corporal said with a innocent face.

"You fucking prick, were in a firefight and your making joke at the expense of my pain?!"

"Yes….." the corporal replied lamely.

"…"

"You asshole"

The corporal chuckled for a bit before he said "Don't care, now suck it up and here's your weapon. You can still shoot straight right?, or is the pain too much for you" the corporal said with a smile on his face

"I got hit on the leg not the arm you jackass!" the private said while snatching his weapon from the corporal and shifting his position into a more suitable firing position while trying to ignore the pain on his leg.

"At least you're not shot in the knee, now that would be hilarious. Just think about it, 'I was in a war, but then I took a high caliber bullet traveling at the speed of sound to the knee'." The corporal said with a smile on his face.

"….I hate you.."

"I love you to sweet heart" the corporal joked

*BOOM!*

An explosion occurred just ahead of them and the corporal frown because it was very close to their three other teammates location.

The corporal sighs and started to get into position and grew worry as enemy fire became more intense. But then, suddenly the radio comes to life.

"_**Sir!, *ratatatatata* enemy forces are getting close and we got one more casualty, *ratatata* the blast from the explosion killed him."**_ A voice says through the radio with gun fire at the background

The corporal mentally cursed for the loss of life before he got his radio and asked "What's the status on the backup doc?"

"_**The private said that HQ *ratatata* is redirecting four more nearby patrol to our location but its twenty-five minutes out."**_

"I don't think we can last that long private, any air support?" the corporal asked, not liking his current situation. _**"None sir, all airborne fighters are deployed to another operation, they can't spare one at the moment. Sorry sir but that's all HQ can give us at the moment." **_

The corporal grimaced at his situation "Shit…this does not look good, can you hold your current position?"

He got a few static from his radio for a moment but then a reply came _**"I'm not sure sir,*ratatata* enemy forces is advancing to fast…..*boom!* they are also using heavy weaponry! *boom!* Shit! That was too close. Sir, it will only be a few moments before we are overrun sir"**_

*BOOM!...* after the last explosion it went silent as though there was never any firefight that has occurred.

Doc took a quick look from her cover and surprise that the enemy infantry was in a tactical retreat. Not that she was complaining, if the enemy soldiers didn't stop their attacks, her position would already be overrun.

The corporal notices the lack of sound and radioed doc, "Hey doc, why did they stop firing? Tell me there retreating."

"_**They are sir but considering that we have killed more of them as they have moved in small number. I think they are just regrouping and using a different strategy, It's a miracle that we lasted this long, it's either dumb luck or our will to live…I think its dumb luck"**_ Doc replied.

"Alright, move back to our location doc we got to discusses our defensive strategy." The corporal said

"_**Roger that moving to your location."**_

The doc put away her radio and told her teammate to follow her "Come on big guy, we got to regroup with the corporal."

The 'Big guy' followed her and when they arrived he then asked her a question "I've been thinking doc, with their superior number how come they haven't overrun us yet. I mean, yes they have moved in small group making it easier for us to shoot them, but that can't be it."

"Well, considering that our battalion recently got an upgrade in our body armor, which is heavy but offer more protection from high caliber bullet and our new weaponry that is built to use the recently made new ammo magazine that is invented to store more bullet while decreasing its size for us to carry more without limiting the number of caliber that we can put in." The doc explains to him.

"OH yeah, I've wondered why my clip looks funny than the other battalion and let me shoot more despite its size. I wonder how they made that possible." The kid said while looking at his magazine clip

"I don't really know, it's supposed to be a prototype tech for our battalion to use to increase our efficiency in a prolong firefight before the disaster sir." The doc elaborates.

Every one flinched at the mention of the disaster; they lost many friends and even some of their relatives since that day.

"Putting that aside, we at least now know our equipment works. We survive this long but by the next attack we won't if reinforcement doesn't arrive in time." The corporal said and then sighs before asking "What's the eta on the reinforcement doc?"

"In about twenty or more minute's sir, not sure they will get here on time. I suggest we move back to a more defensible location sir while we still can sir"

The corporal gave a nod and closes his eye for a moment and considers his current option on his mind.

"_At one hand we got the enemy that is going to advance soon and fast so we can't retreat without risking enemy gaining territory and breaking through the frontline. But if we stay, we would risk getting overwhelm and killed, but we can at least buy reinforcement valuable time. But we don't know if they can make here on time_….." the corporal thought for a while, contemplating whether or not to stay and fight, or flee.

The corporal opens his eye and looks up to his three remaining squad members whose faces are desperate for him to a decision in which will save their lives. A plan which the corporal knows he does not guarantee to succeed.

Any action he takes would likely inevitably lead to their demise, but he also knows that if they were to die, they would die fighting.

The corporal took a deep breath before he told to his surviving team member his decision to stay put, dig in and hold their position as long as they can. It was corporal only hope that his action will thwart the enemy advancement to break the frontline.

"Alright guys, here the deal. We need to stay put and halt the enemy advance or we risk them breaking through the frontline

The corporal knows that he needs to be fast because the enemies aren't going to wait for them to be ready.

"Ok, let's do an inventory on our equipment. Ammo wise, equipment, how are we doc?" the corporal ask "Well, if we get ammo off our 'fallen' teammate, we don't have to worry about that sir." Doc replied but she then continued "For equipment, we have a number of explosive like claymore, c4, that kind of stuff."

"Sir, I say that we use the explosives to halt the enemy advance when things get a bit hairy with well place detonation. It could give us valuable time." Doc suggested

Then the kid decided to join the discussion by saying "How about we spread out like….. ten or twenty meters apart on a higher position so that they are forced to split their fire between us. Of course there is a risk in this, if one of us get shot and wounded. None of us can help each other out without risking getting shot ourselves"

"It is a risk we have to take sir, beside; it can't make our situation worse." The big guy said, agreeing with the kid suggestion.

"I agree to sir" doc said

The corporal thought about this for a moment before saying "Alright, let's go with the plan. *Sigh* let's hope that it is enough, doc take big guy with you and set the explosive. Let's put c4 near to our position, but not enough to harm us. Well use it at the last possible second. Then place the claymores a few meters in front of the c4."

"Yes sir" a reply came

While they set up the explosives, the corporal took the time to get the kid to a better defensive position. It wasn't long before they found a suitable position that has a nice wide view of the field ahead of them while covered enough to make it difficult for the enemy to see them.

The corporal was just about to leave to his position before the kid spoke.

"Hey sir, can I ask a question?" kid asks, "What is it private."

Kid hesitates for a moment before asking "Do you think we are going to survive this firefight sir?"

The corporal sigh and said "I don't know kid, I don't know….but I do know this." The corporal stops for a moment and look at the kid before saying with a smile "Who ever get the most kills will get the loser to give their dessert ration for a month.

The kid got a shock look on his face before he said "We are facing a larger enemy force that can potentially kill us all, and you're making a game out of this?!"

"Well, we have to be positive. It's not healthy to be negative all the time so relax. Do your best and we'll make it kid." The corporal said with a small smile on his face.

The kid was just about to retort but kept it to himself, the corporal notice this so he stand up started to move to his position. But after a few steps, the corporal stop turns his head and looks at the kid and said "Good luck private and try not to get shot again." He then laughs quietly before moving to his position.

"You too sir, I hope we make out of here alive" the kid whispered not knowing that the corporal heard him.

"_Me to private….me too"_ the corporal thought to himself.

A few short moments pass by and doc, with the help of big guy, finishes setting up the explosive and gave the corporal the detonation button. They went to their designated position and waited for the inevitable assault.

"Ok, any last word gents..and lady?" the corporal asked through his radio

"_**Are you considering that favor doc?"**_ big guy said with a smile on his face

"_**Not in your life, even if we are going to die"**_ doc said with a chuckle

The young private was silent for a moment before saying _**"I still won't forgive you for that joke sir, it's not funny. Did I ever tell I hate you sir."**_

The corporal chuckled for a bit with a smile on his face before he said his last few words

"Yes you did kid. Ok men….and women, it's been good working with you all even though it has been a short while. Let us take as many of these bastards with us"

It didn't take time for the fight to come to them as the enemy has fired nonstop at their location. Multiple hostile are moving directly to the battered squad as no doubt their larger number will overtake the small four men defense line.

"Alright" the corporal said through his radio, "Here they come, shoot on my signal."

All four team members do a last check on their gears and set their sights on the enemy. The corporal glance at his wrist watched and see that he had ten more minutes left before backup arrive. Assuming they arrive in time.

All four tighten their trigger finger.

It seems that the enemy is moving slower, probably thought the battered squad fled because of their large number. It is their arrogance that every step they take is paid by blood.

The enemy drew closer and closer, making doc, big guy and kid more nervous by the second. But the corporal kept his cool and waited until their enemy is close enough.

After the enemy took a few more steps, the corporal took a deep breath, exhale, he then slowly squeeze the trigger and took the first shot.

*Bang!* The first shot hit its mark, and the battle for their lives started.

**Nine more minutes**

The three others member then joins in the shooting and soon the land in front of the four men were littered with body riddled with bullet holes and pools of blood. Many that had fallen hadn't a chance to even fire their weapon as rows of them cut down by the four man team.

It shocked and slowed the hostile force movement for a bit, but then the enemy snapped out of it and started shooting back.

The field they are in lit up with weapons muzzle fire and deafening sound of bullet being shot and unmistakable whizzing sound of bullet flying everywhere.

**Seven minutes left**

*ratatatata* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BOOM!*

"Arrgh!" "Urk!.." "Ahhh!" "Medic!" "I'm hit" "Move up, move u-Urk!" "Man down, ma down!" "My leg, my fucking le- *BANG!*"

The loud screams that can be heard. The four man team manages to cut down almost the entire forward enemy forces at the front. But the fallen soon replace by others, each kill the battered squad make, two more take its place. It was almost overwhelming for the four team members.

Almost….

The battered squad didn't care if they are outnumbered and out gun, they were technically cornered and as a famous person always said. A cornered cat can turn into a viscous tiger.

The four cornered soldiers have turn from man into beast as they mercilessly cut down all that threatens to end their lives.

Soon, bodies began to pile up and rapidly began to decrease the enemy moral. But they were still advancing closer.

**Five minutes left**

The four remaining members of the squad started to get hit by enemy fire and fortunately their new armored vest took the entire bullet fire and didn't harm the wearer except for a few stings here and there.

To the battered squad, they know that their protective vest protects them from harm. But for the enemy, they started to think that they can't even kill this four men defense no matter how many shot they fire, and it scares them.

Regardless, they still advance even when they are taking high casualties, moving closer and closer to the four man team. Soon the enemy is close enough for the doc to get hit by a lucky shot through her left, unprotected, shoulder.

"ARRGH!" doc cried as she was hit, her eyes watered as the pain was immense for the female. But she gave no mind to the pain and clears her eyes before starting to shoot back wither side-arm.

**Four minutes left**

An enemy infantry was dashing forward to get a clear shot at the four man squad, but as the infantry was running, the poor soul heard a click and knew no more.

*Click, BOOM!* The first claymore exploded, blowing the unfortunate soldier leg the knee up and killing him instantly while wounding the ones nearby with shrapnel.

*Click, BOOM!*

*Click, BOOM!*

*Click, BOOM!*

Explosion can be heard as more claymore exploded, claiming more unfortunate souls. It staggered the enemy, but they recovered when the last claymores exploded.

**Two and a half minutes left**

Even with heavy loses; hoards of enemies kept coming fast and getting close for comfort.

The corporal, after getting few close calls pulls out the explosives trigger and waited for a second for them to get closer before hitting it.

*Click…*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A large line of explosive erupted in front of the four soldiers as soil and shattered woods carried up into the air. The blast kills any enemy that was unfortunate enough to be near. The explosion was deafening and the shock blast staggered the four soldiers and knocks their enemy to their backs

The field was silent again for just a few moments. Sound of bells rigging was in almost everyone's ear and as soon as the rigging clears up. The field lights up again, resuming the battle.

**One minute left **

The corporal resumes his fire to the enemy but when he pulls the trigger it will not shoot. The corporal hastily checks his weapon and saw that his weapon magazine was hit by a bullet making it useless. He quickly switched to his side-arm and began systematically shoot any enemy that was close.

*Bang!* one hit

*Bang!* two hit

*Bang!* *Bang!* three missed but four hit

*Bang!* five hit

*Bang* six missed

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* seven eight and nine hit it mark

*Click* came from his side-arm, signaling that his weapon ran out of ammo.

**Ten seconds left**

The corporal heard the click and cursed mentally. He was about to reload his weapon, but then he heard a 'thud' to his side. He turns and saw a hand grenade next to him, he reacted by quickly standing, turn and jumping out to a safe distance of his position. But he was too late to jump; the grenade exploded and pushed him from the back outwards.

**Seven seconds left**

Time slowed and he flew. What seemed like minutes for him is actually just a second in real time, he hit the ground flat and remain unmoved. The corporal felt his head was hurting like hell and his ears are ringing, his body is practically flooded with pain and it was agonizing to turn his body towards the sky with his arm and leg sprawled out.

He then slowly moved his head to see in front of him and cursed when he blurry saw a couple of enemy infantry moving towards him, no doubt to kill him off.

"This one is still alive" one of them says

**Five seconds left**

"So? Shoot him; we got to kill the rest so hurry up." The other ordered and left to searched the rest of corporal squad members

"Yes sir" the soldier replied and aims his weapon to the corporal and start to squeeze the trigger.

**Two seconds left**

The corporal closes his eyes and waited for his end.

**One second left**

*BANG!...*

A shot rang out and the corporal was surprise when he felt nothing. He slowly opens his eyes and saw the enemy soldier still standing there with the weapon aimed but with one difference, a single bleeding hole right at the soldier head.

**Zero seconds left**

*Thud!* the enemy soldier fell face first to the corporal side.

The corporal looks at the body for a moment before turning his head and searched the tree line before he saw a lone figure, female by the looks of it, that was crouched with a carbine that has a smoke coming out of the gun's barrel.

The figure then started to dash towards him and when close enough, the corporal saw the one uniform that he had fought to see.

Friendlies…

When the friendly soldier was at his side, he saw more coming out of the tree line and started to shoot back at the enemy, pushing them back. He vaguely heard some of them talk as they pass by him.

"Move up the front!" "Contact front!" *Ratatatata* "Left side, left side!"

"Echo squad, engage hostile to the left!" "Roger that" *Ratatatata

"Hey I found another friendly here, she's wounded, get me a medic!"

"Taking heavy fire!"

"Push them back!, keep moving!"

"We got them on the run!"

The corporal looks back to his savior and saw that the soldier is talking to him.

"-rporal, corporal, are you ok, are you injured?" the soldier asked in a high pitched voices, confirming that the soldier is indeed female.

The corporal just nodded, not having the strength to speak.

"Alright, don't worry-" the soldier paused a moment to look at corporal rank before continuing, "-corporal, you're going to be fine. The medic is on her way, rest easy now."

The corporal didn't bother to reply as he slowly succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

**The Year 2016, 15 days after Zero Hour**

**Time Left 74 Years, 11 Months 16 Days**

**#Location: On an undisclosed location in a top secret building#**

In a luxury room to accommodate a high official was Ethan Edward sitting on a chair and a mountain loads of paperwork stacked in piles can be seen in front of him. He appeared to be sleeping on the table, no doubt exhausted from the constant writing and reading through the papers all night long.

Across the room from the table is an expensive looking TV still turn on from last night, it was on the news channel _BBC_ with a reporter talking on with the daily news.

"-ith the rescue operation worldwide ended just a few weeks ago, official stated that they are now focusing on reconstructing infrastructure such as homes and important industrial factory to recover from the economics aftermath after 'Zero Hour' as the people named it.

Officials also just stated a few hours ago that the disaster was indeed caused by a cluster of rouge small asteroids and said that it couldn't be detected for its small size a speed at which it was traveling. To know more on Zero Hour, stay tune to _BBC World News."_

"On other news, war between North and South Korea reached it critical point as the stalemate on the border reached its fifth day today. But we received reports that two days ago, a minor offensive was launch from the North Korea to break the bloody stalemate that has claimed thousands of soldier's lives on both sides. The strategy is to attack South Korea forward base of operation by surprise to cut off communication and supplies to the South Korean troops at the frontlines.

The offensive however came to a halt as the soldiers dispatched from the North Korea came across a patrolling South Korean squad that surprisingly manage to hold off the North Korean force till additional South Korean soldiers came and pushed back the North Korean forces back to the borderline. Thus making the operation a complete disaster as casualties from the offensive was very high for the North Korean forces.

Out of the eight soldiers in the patrolling South Korean squad, only four soldiers manage to survive the attack and were rewarded greatly for their action and considered as heroes to their country. If it weren't for them, South Korean forces might have been dealt with a crippling blow.

For more, stay tune with _BBC World News_."

After the reporter finish talking, a knock came from the room door.

*Knock knock knock* Then a voice came from the other side of the door, "Hey Ethan it's me, Aaron Asher, how long are you going to sleep? Meeting is about to start soon and we need you there."

When Aaron didn't get an answer he started to knock on the door louder this time.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!* "Come on Ethan, Wake up! Rise and shine, wakey wakey! Get your butt off the bed and get ready man!" Aaron said but he still didn't get a reply.

Aaron paused his knocking for a moment before saying, "Wake up and answer the door Ethan or I'll come in there and do it for ya!" no answer came and a frown came to Aaron face.

He sighs and was about to speak again but he grabbed the door handle and accidentally turn it making the door open. Aaron eyes widen slightly and surprise that the door was not locked, but he paid no mind to it and went inside.

When Aaron went inside and closed the door, he looked around and saw that the TV was still on. "I swear, every major disaster happens, there's always a news channel to report stuff. I'm surprise any news station even survive 'Zero Hour'." He said to himself.

Aaron then saw the TV remote and went there to turn the TV off. When the TV was off, he turns around and saw the man he was yelling at was still fast asleep.

Aaron sighs and says to himself, "All grown up and you still have the habit of being a heavy sleeper huh Ethan. Just like when we were still kids…." Aaron smiled, remembering some fond memories he had with Ethan when he was still a kid.

That's when Aaron notices the large amount of paperwork in front of Ethan and frown "You worked late again didn't you Ethan.*Sigh*…..dammed paperwork, one of this day, it's going to kill us all." He said while concerned about his colleague wellbeing.

"*sigh*…." Aaron sighs tiredly and went to Ethan to wake his fellow colleague. Aaron shakes Ethan slowly in hopes to wake him up but to no avail. He tries again only to end up with the same results.

"Urrgh.." Aaron groaned as he started to be getting fed up with Ethan reluctant to wake up. Aaron was just about to yell him but then he remembered something from his memories. "Hmm…I wonder if the old trick still works." Aaron said to himself "Ah well, worth the try."

Aaron leaned closely towards Ethan ear and said "Ethan wake up, your little sister found a man and now marrying him. Don't want to miss the reception." As soon as Aaron said that, Ethan jolted up so fast that he almost hit Aaron.

"Ahh! Where are ya sis. Who's the bloody git that you want to marry you, you can't and you're too young!" Ethan said in a comical fashion. Aaron sweatdropped at his colleague outburst before saying, "God Ethan, I can't believe that work. I know you're protective of your sister when we were young, but I didn't think it was this serious. Beside, your sister married five year ago and a mother of three. How could you forget that?"

Ethan then notices Aaron and stopped his outburst. He then ask, "Aaron, what are you doing here, how you got here and what time is it?"

"I'm here because you haven't woke up yet, the door was unlocked and it nearing lunch." Aaron answered all of Ethan question in one breath. Ethan frown and look at his wrist watch and true to what Aaron said, it was the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes and said "Ohh man, I slept that long. Sorry Aaron, I got caught up with work and fell asleep late at night."

"I can see that" Aaron replied, "But none the less get yourself cleaned up and get some food, meeting starts in about two and half hours." He continues.

"Alright" Ethan said, "Thanks, I'll be at the meeting so don't worry."

Aaron gave a nod and went to the door, he then open the door and walk out of the room. But before he left, Aaron turn his head facing Ethan and said, "Try not to be late like last time". With that, Aaron closes the door.

Ethan stared at the door for a second before getting to the shower to clean himself up. When he's done, he wore his work attire and got some file from his bed lamp desk for the meeting. Ethan went out of his room and closes the door and locked it, he then strolled down the hall to the cafeteria.

On his way there, he saw many people going about carrying papers and guards patrolling the floor. Ethan sighs, the scene looks just like at his office at home. Only these time their working on an unchangeable deadline.

"_Seventy-five years to save humanity from certain destruction, one last deadline for people of Earth. Failure means certain extinction. I don't know if we can even make it.."_ Ethan thought to himself grimly.

A few minutes later, he reached the cafeteria and went to get some food. A simple meal he has, a turkey sandwich, an apple, a cup of coffee, a salad and a cold dessert. He went to a random empty table and sat there; putting down his tray he was about to eat. But then another person sat across him that he recognize, it was the lead scientist of the project Quincy Quinn.

"Hello Ethan, mind if I eat with you?" She asked

Ethan replied with a smile, "Not at all Quinn, I like the company."

Quinn smiles and they both ate their meal.

"Soo…" Ethan started to say "how is it going with the work Quinn?"

"It's going well Ethan but I think my team is going to run into a bump soon in our project." She replied

"Really, I hope it's not that soon Quinn I have very high hopes for your team, we all are. If there is a problem, don't be scared to ask me for help ok" Ethan said while offering his assistance to Quinn and her team.

"Thank you Ethan, I'll keep that in mind. But speaking of help, thank you for getting my kids here Ethan, You don't know how much they meant for me" Quinn thank Ethan.

"It's the least I can do for ya Quinn; you contribute much in our earlier project. So it seems right to at least grant you that." Ethan said with a smile. "How are the twins now anyway?"

Quinn replied "There at my room sleeping from a long flight, there were very excited when they saw the room."

"Twins first time seeing a room that big?" Ethan ask

Quinn just nodded and they both resume eating their meal in silent.

Ethan finished first and quick glances to his wrist watch tells him it was about time for the meeting to start. So he wipes his mouth and said his goodbye to Quinn. "Well Quinn, meeting is about to start, so I'll see you there." Quinn just nodded with a smile.

Ethan stands up and went out of the cafeteria and head to the elevator. He reached the elevator and pushed the up button and waited. Then the lift arrived and he went in, the elevator door was just about to close when a male voice shouted "Hold the lift please!"

Ethan pressed the lift open button and waited for the man, the man went into the lift and Ethan recognized him and said "Oh hey there Geoff, going to the meeting too?"

The man in question named Garrin Geoff replied "Ja" "how are you today Ethan?" he then asked.

"Fine, just overslept today because I slept late at night so I didn't have breakfast today" Ethan replied

"Oh, so that's why we didn't see you at the cafeteria in the morning, I just though you just ate in your room." Geoff said. "Let me guess, paperwork?" he then ask.

Ethan just nodded.

"Hahaha" Geoff laughs softly, "The biggest disadvantage of having a democratic system, so much paperwork for one person."

Ethan smiles and said, "Yep, the higher the position you are in. The more paperwork you have to do, even the simplest issues needs my attention."

"Ja" Geoff agreed.

Both then waited for the lift to reach their destination, when the lift door opens. Geoff got out and said "You go on ahead to the meeting room Ethan; I've got a matter that needs my attention"

Ethan nodded and he too got out of the lift and headed to the meeting room. The floor he was in contain less people but more guards standing at the side of almost every corner of the halls. He found the room he was looking for and gave the security guard at the door his pass and went in.

Inside the meeting room was another collogue of his named Rolan Reznov, currently reading some paperwork with his reading glasses on, "Good afternoon Ethan, how are you today?" Rolan asked.

"Fine actually, thanks for asking." Ethan replied while taking his seat and looking through various document for the today's meeting.

Rolan stopped reading his paper work and took his reading glasses and wiping the lens with his handkerchief. He then asked Ethan, "Have you seen Geoff today Ethan? I haven't had a chance to discuss something with him today."

Ethan replied, "I did actually, at the lift on the way here. He said that he had some matters that need his attention before he left."

"I see..." Rolan said, but then to door open and Rolan sees the man in question.

"_Speak of the devil"_ Ethan thought to himself.

Geoff was there closing the door and then went to his seat, "Good afternoon Rolan" He said. "Good afternoon too Geoff, I was just asking Ethan here where you were. Can I speak with you after the meeting?"

"Ja" Geoff replied, "Where you want to talk?" he asked.

"At the lounge" Rolan replied and Geoff just nodded.

The three men just sat there waiting in silence for Professor Quinn and Aaron to begin the meeting. Minutes pass by and the last two members for the meeting finally show up.

"Ahh good for you to show up Aaron, I thought you forgot the meeting even though you just told me about it a few hours ago." Ethan joked and all in the room except for Aaron chuckled a bit.

Aaron face remains blank before saying to Ethan with a smile on his face, "Ohh really, just a few hours ago I see you fast asleep and nothing short of a bomb would wake you up. But I tell you that your sister going to get married; you jumped up and yelled 'Ahh! Where are ya sis. Who's the bloody git that you want to marry you, you can't and you're too young!'."

After that statement Professor Quinn laugh while Rolan and Geoff looks like they are about to do the same. "But that's not the best part, the fact is. Your sister married ages ago and already a mother of three children. How on Earth could you forget that?" Aaron added.

Then the occupants of the room burst into laughing, not the loud kind, but a hearty laugh. Surprisingly, even Ethan joins in. "Touché Aaron, touché." Ethan said, admitting defeat.

"Hahahaha…ok, that's enough, haha,. Let's get this meeting started shall we, we got lots to discuss about." Rolan said while trying to stop laughing.

"Alright, take your seat Professor Quinn, Aaron." Geoff said while getting a few files from his pile of papers.

Both Aaron and Quinn sat down to their chairs and waited for Rolan to speak.

"Ok, lets skip the pleasantry and get down to it" Rolan said, he then turn his head to Quinn and asked, "How are things going with your work Professor? I hope you have a plan for the project."

Quinn nodded and said "I only have two good news and no plan yet unfortunately; my astronomic team manage to find several potential star system for our future starship to carry out the remaining human population to colonize. But then we had a discussion where the best to go, after hours of talk, we came up with a decision to build two starship instead of a giant one.

This will help maximize our chance of survival because in space, we don't know what dangers we might face so if we, unlikely, lose one of the starship. We have another one left."

Quinn saw the other four nodded and continues, "However, we stumble upon a serious problem in our decision. Food and water, we currently do not have the technology to feed a large population for a long time, and I mean a long time. Generation's maybe."

"We had the idea of growing edible algae on board the ships, but with limited nutrition content of the microorganism and the space it need to grow and feed a population of thousands of people. We would have malnourish and hungry population in just a few years. Frozen food is also not a viable option as it is limited and when it is used up its gone. We currently have no method to grow more food on board the starships." She continues.

"This is a major problem Professor; do you have a solution for this problem?" Ethan asks.

Quinn searched through her files and when she found what she was looking for, she said "My team and I have a couple of ideas. But the main one is to do an extensive research on making synthetic food that is cheap, cost effective and easy to make. Like algae but we are using chemicals instead of bacteria.

But again, we simply do not have that kind of technology for practical use. We can research it as fast as we can and make a crude but usable prototype synthetic food, we'll improve the technology from there. I won't bother with the details, but with this building lab current equipment. My team and I will need more time, time we don't have and time we need to divide between designing the ship and making itself sustain."

"So.." Geoff said, "If I'm right, you need more expensive lab equipment and more staff to speed up the work?"

Quinn just nodded

"*sigh*….it is going to be difficult getting those kind of lab equipment, but we will see what we can do Professor. But what I can't help you are getting you more staff, the building is already pack full of people and reaching its limit. You will have to wait until the new facility is built." Rolan said while pinching his nose in frustration.

"Speaking of the facility, where have you decided to build the facility Quinn?" Ethan asks Quinn.

"My team and I decided that we should build the facility at Antarctica, it's isolated so we can keep the projects a secret. It is also an ideal place to do a large test to see if our tech for the starship can function in a cold environment."

"Ohh, it's going to be hell for the construction crew there" Aaron said to himself.

Quinn then continues to say, "But getting back to what I was saying, in terms of technology. Our current method for space flight still relies on conventional rockets and massive amount of fuels to just break the atmosphere. Even with the current space ship design that made space flight cheaper is not an option for a starship big enough to carry a large population.

So we will need more resources to build an entirely new technologically advance engine to propel the starship faster and more powerful than what we currently have. We have a couple of theories, but it is also going to take time I'm afraid."

"Time and resources we might not have Professor, *sigh* just do your best Quinn. We are all counting on you. We will try our best to provide you the necessary things for your project, but please use the limited resources sparingly. You don't know when you will get more." Rolan said

Professor Quinn nodded and then Geoff said "Anything else you would like to discuss Professor?"

"Yes actually, I would like to discuss selecting people that will get to be in the starship itself. My teams already have the list of requirement for one to qualify for space travel. Essentially we need blood and tissue sample of every single individual. But we don't know a way to get the samples worldwide without causing any suspicion. I'm asking for your thoughts on how to handle this since you know your people the best. So..any suggestion?"

After Professor Quinn said that, all four leaders of their country were thinking of a way to get what Professor Quinn needs.

Eventually after a few moments of silence, Ethan suggested "How about we make a cover story that a few scientist believe that the meteorites that fell to Earth probably contains harmful chemicals and need to check every individual to avoid wide spread infection. Well go down the details if we agree to this."

Aaron nodded and said, "I believe that what Ethan suggesting is actually advisable. We can use the cover stories and use hospitals and medical centers to get and give the samples to Professor Quinn faster and it would be cost effective if we can send some kind of DIY kit to the general population to give the samples themselves."

"Ja, that seems to be a logical choice" Geoff said.

"Da me too, I agree to the plan" Rolan agree

Ethan nodded and said, "Alright then, we will do fine details to the cover stories and we are set." He looks at Quinn and said "There you go Quinn, I hope this helps."

Quinn smiles and said, "Yes, thank you for your help. This would help my team considerably in selecting the people for the journey."

All four leaders just nodded.

"Alright then, what else do you want to talk about Professor" Rolan said

"Well we have to discuss the amount of resources for my current research-"

Then the five occupants of the rooms continue to discuss matters for the day for a couple of hours. There were agreements and disagreements, but they were getting some progress.

"-alright then, that concludes the meeting with Professor Quinn for today. Thank you for your time Professor, we will see you in two weeks' time." Rolan said while collecting some of his files into a neat pile and putting it into his briefcase.

"You're welcome Rolan, thank you for giving me this time to discuss some important matters with me." Quinn said, she then looked at her watch and said "If you would excuse me, my team needs me."

She gave a nod to the four leaders and they replied in kind.

After she left the meeting room, Rolan clears his throat and said, "Ok, now our time with Professor Quinn is over. Let's get down to the current situation globally."

Rolan got out some files and told them, "First up, let's discuss about the growing alliance in Europe and Asia."

"Well..." Geoff started, "My sources are saying that almost the entire European countries has fractured in to two separate alliance, we have the Lucian Alliance and the Tartiss Alliance." Geoff read some files concerning the two alliances.

He then continues to say, "The Lucian Alliance is a collection of nations that were desperate for resources and began attacking other nation for it. At first it was just a couple of nation doing some major raids, but with the newly created Tartiss Alliance for joint defense of the attacked countries, it put a stop to their raids…for a while. An attacking nation was on the very verge of collapse, so in their desperate time, they sought alliance with other attacking nations and in time, it created the Lucian Alliance."

Aaron then decided to say, "So essentially, the Lucian Alliance is a coalition of nations turn raiders with an army."

"In a way…yes." Geoff replied, "It's a very loose Alliance but strengthen by their same goals for the resources."

"What about the Tartiss Alliance, do you have any information on them?" Ethan ask

"I do" Geoff said, "It's a simple Alliance really. It's a collection of nations that formed because they can't stop the raiding without military support from others. It worked for a while, but then the Lucian Alliance form. Probably would bring a war between these two alliances."

A moment of silence in the meeting room as Aaron, Ethan and Rolan soak in the information given by Geoff.

"Is there any way to prevent the war between these two alliances?" Rolan ask Geoff.

"Currently, there is a way to prevent the war. But not without sacrificing a couple of nations in the Lucian Alliance." Geoff replied

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, confused with what Geoff is saying.

"The only way to prevent the war is to dissolve the Lucian Alliance and to do that we need to turn them against each other. In a simple manner, we sabotage a couple of the Lucians nations and put the blame on them. Hopefully they will start attacking each other in retribution and forget they goal to take resources from the Tartiss Alliance by force." Geoff explains

"But wouldn't that cause massive loss of life, not to mention a probable destruction of several Lucian nations?" Ethan said.

"It would, but compare to the all-out war between the Lucian and Tartiss. It would be small in comparison." Geoff replied.

"Hmm…., a good suggestion Geoff." Rolan said, "But I think we should put that matter aside for a while and see how the situation grows between the two Alliance."

The three other leaders nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's move on the Alliance in Asia." Rolan said, he then looks at Aaron and asked, "I believe you have the information we need Aaron."

"That I do Rolan." Aaron said, getting his file on the alliance in Asia. "For starters there is only one Alliance in Asia, it's officially called C.O.A.F.A. It stands for Coalition of Asia Federation Alliance, but they just called it Asia Federation for short."

"What information I have about the Alliance is that it is a collection of Asia nations that make a joint effort to recover from 'Zero Hour'. Since the creation of the alliance, majority of the nation in it have made significant recovery with help from each other." Aaron continued

Geoff then asked, "What is the mindset of the Asia Federation, are they aggressive or peaceful to others?"

Aaron replied by saying, "For now, it's neither, it seems that the Asia Federation is neutral on other foreign affairs, even to the Lucian and Tartiss alliances current tension. Currently they have the majority of East Asia and Southeast Asia, but extending the invitation to the South Asia, Central Asia and Southeast Asia countries."

Ethan and Geoff eyes widen because if the Asia Federation manage to get the rest of Asia countries to join, it would be a very large Alliance. The land mass of the entire Asia was about roughly thirty percent of the entire Earth land, even with the chance that not all would join. It was still a pretty big.

"T-that is a pretty a big alliance if they manage to get them all to join. Should this be a concern to us in the future?" Ethan said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Fortunately and hopefully, we don't have to worry about the Asia Federation. It seems that the goal of the Federation is honestly trying to recover from 'Zero Hour', so put your mind to ease." Aaron said, relieving some of Ethan and Geoff concern.

"Well, that was a shocking." Ethan said, "The only thing that would shock me anymore is if the Federation asks Rolan country here to join them." He joked, but in a few seconds, that joke is actually true.

"On the contrary Ethan, the Asia Federation did indeed invite my country to join them." Rolan said with a straight face.

Silence was the only thing that rang in the meeting room as Ethan and Geoff was very surprise at Rolan statement. Even Aaron was surprise because his sources didn't even mention that the federation even wants Rolan country to join them.

Finally, after a moment of silence Ethan manage to ask with concern in his voice, "W-what d-di-, what did you reply to them Rolan?"

Ethan, Geoff and Aaron then anxiously waited for Rolan reply, hoping that he didn't send a reply without telling them first.

Rolan looks down, shadowing his pair of eyes before replying, "I replied to the Asia Federation invitation yesterday saying, 'I received your invitation and I…".

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

_***#Humanity Book Of History, Volume 14#***_

_**Chapter 4, North and South Korean War in 2016 B.D.E (Before Destruction of Earth)**_

The last war between North and South Korea in 2016 B.D.E was one of the bloodiest in Earth history. It ended with both side signing a non-aggression treaty after a long stalemate at their borderline. The war also mark the beginning of a military indoctrination of Supreme Defensive Strategy (S.D.S) that will be used by Asia Federation in the future (For more information on S.D.S is in _**Chapter 143, Military Indoctrination After Destruction of Earth, A.D.E**_)

_**Chapter 12, Coalition of Asia Federation Alliance (C.O.A.F.A)**_

The Coalition of Asia Federation Alliance, or commonly known as Asia Federation. Is a collection of Asia countries that was formed in 2016 B.D.E, eleven days after 'zero hour' to recover from the aftermath. Because of this, the Asia Federation is the one to recover first from 'Zero Hour' quickly.

Surprisingly, even though the Asia Federation is the biggest in comparison with the other alliances, they have the smallest military power in peaceful time. But in times of war, Asia Federations have the capability to produce automated military combatants in days from a few thousands combatants to a couple of hundreds thousands and growing till the end of the war. (For more information, look at _**Chapter 43, Asia Federation Military Power**_)

The Federation is neutral even with the tension between the Lucian and Tartiss alliances reached its peak. (For more information on Asia Federation foreign relation is in _**Chapter 13, Earth collective Alliances relations B.D.E**_)

_**Chapter 13, Lucian Alliance**_

The Lucian Alliance is essentially a collection of desperate countries that steals other countries resources before dissolving into a large raider/pirate army that still cause large headaches to many humanity Alliances controlled space After Destruction of Earth. Despite being just a loosely groups of raiders, they are still formidable due to their large numbers and unyielding will that can only be rivaled by the Asia Federations. (For more on Lucian Alliance change to raiders, look in _**Chapter 50, Lucian Alliance collapse**_)

_**Chapter 14, Tartiss Alliance**_

The Tartiss Alliance was created to combat the threat of the-to-be Lucian Alliance. The Tartiss Alliance is almost the same at the Asia Federation except that they have an unending hatred to the Lucian Alliances and a difference in ideology. The Tartiss Alliances is the third on to recover from 'Zero Hour' after their war with the Lucian Alliance. (For more information, look in _**Chapter 54, Tartiss Alliance History B.D.E and A.D.E**_)

*#-CHAPTER FINISH-#*

**Author note: well that's a wrap, I am sorry for those that waited. Life suddenly jumped on me and I only had an hour or two at the most** **produce a plot and make a chapter. After this chapter, updates will come faster, maybe twice a month if I'm not busy**. **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review; it helps motivate me to make the story.**

**Till then, I will see you in the next chapter.**

**P.S, cookies to those that get one reference in this chapter :)**


End file.
